


Good Night

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wants to sleep, but Drew wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> because why not?

Jonathan groans slightly when the bed dips under Drew’s weight. A warm hand slides along Jonathan’s hip, rubbing the curve of the bone. Jonathan buries his face in his pillow and rolls further away from Drew, batting at his hand. 

“Go away.” Jonathan’s voice is muffled by the pillow.

Drew laughs, low and deep, hand dipping below the waistband of the sleep pants Jonathan has on. “Come on, you know you wanna.”

“Fucking tired.” Jonathan complains, plucking Drew’s wandering hand out of his pants and dropping it on the bed between them. 

Drew leans down and trails kisses down the side of Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan whines quietly, shivering at the scrape of teeth against his skin. Drew knows him way too well. Downside of being a twin. There’s nothing they don’t know about each other. 

Drew’s hand is back on Jonathan’s hip, tugging on him until he finally gives in and rolls over, blinking up at his brother. He’s met with a wicked smirk before Drew is kissing him breathless, making him lose whatever he was going to say. 

Drew breaks the kiss with a bite to Jonathan’s lower lip, dragging his teeth across it, pulling back to survey his work. He smirks as he eyes the reddened and slightly swollen lip. The hand on Jonathan’s hip cup the bulge he finds in Jonathan’s pants, grinding his palm down against it. Jonathan moans, arching his hips up into Drew’s hand as he works him over through his pants. 

“Like that? I thought you were tired.” Drew grins down at him, smirk curling at the edges of his mouth.

Jonathan glares up at him. “Your fault. I was gonna go to sleep. But you just can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“You wore the gray jeans today. And you bent over a lot. I don’t know what you want from me. I’m only human.” Drew snickers, leaning down again to kiss Jonathan.

Jonathan groans, tangling his hand in Drew’s hair as he pulls him closer. Drew tugs at Jonathan’s pants, wanting them off. Jonathan arches his hips up enough for Drew to take them completely off. tossing them over the side of the bed. 

Drew breaks the kiss and squirms out of his boxers. He wraps his hand around Jonathan’s cock and strokes him. Jonathan bites down on his bottom lip, whimpering as Drew grins down at him, leaning down to kiss and nip at Jonathan’s neck. He lays down beside Jonathan, fingers still working over Jonathan’s cock. 

Jonathan turns over onto his side to face him, kissing him again, whining when Drew rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. Jonathan’s hips jerk into Drew’s hand and Jonathan grunts, breaking the kiss. He reaches down and curls his fingers around Drew’s dick, matching him stroke for stroke. 

Jonathan pushes closer to Drew, rocking his hips against Drew’s, rubbing their cocks together and making them both moan. Drew moans, speeding up his strokes, pressing closer to Jonathan as Jonathan keeps up with him. Drew ducks his head and scrapes his teeth along Jonathan’s throat, sucking a red mark into his skin. 

Jonathan gasps, coming all over Drew’s fist, hips stuttering against Drew. Drew comes a half second after him, muffling his groan of pleasure against Jonathan’s mouth as he kisses him. They part, panting as they lay back onto the bed, caught up in their afterglow. 

Drew gets up and heads into the bathroom, ignoring his boxers on the floor. He comes back with a wet cloth and tosses it onto Jonathan’s stomach. Jonathan cleans himself up before throwing the cloth onto the floor as Drew gets back into bed, pulling the covers back up around them. 

“You wear me out.” Jonathan grumbles, arranging the blankets around him. 

Drew laughs. “Like you didn’t want it.”

“Now I’m like twice as tired.” Jonathan huffs.

“You’ll be fine.” Drew pats Jonathan on the chest.

“Says you. You don’t have a demo at eight in the morning tomorrow.” Jonathan rolls onto his side, back to Drew.

Drew curls around him, arm thrown over his waist. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Jerk.” Jonathan shifts, but settles against Drew.

Drew presses a kiss to the back of Jonathan’s neck, squeezing him briefly before snuggling down and drifting off, Jonathan’s soft snores lulling him to sleep.


End file.
